


The Plan

by ecriture



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecriture/pseuds/ecriture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a comment from Douglas, Martin can't stop thinking about what it would be like for the two of them to get together. Basically PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Totally unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own. I am also not John Finnemore or part of the BBC and therefore do not own Cabin Pressure.

It took a great deal of planning but Martin had an idea, almost a ‘brilliant’ one – had there not been so much of the idea that could go wrong. Firstly Carolyn would say no. Which would then lead to asking help from their steward, and help from Arthur usually ended in nothing going to plan. The captain sighed and thought through his plan for the 15th that day. It was a silly idea, but after Douglas making the comment about it the thought had plagued him.

Three weeks earlier MJN had been on a flight to Madrid, a short flight carrying only cargo. For some reason one avid Doctor Who fan had wanted the small charter airline to bring over a 70’s police phone box. Arthur naturally, had been excited at the prospect of carrying a replica of the TARDIS that he would ask Carolyn why GERT-I didn’t make any strange noises when taking off – which in turn had earned a laugh from Douglas saying that it wouldn’t be long before the old plane would be battered enough that it would make noises of its own.

Arthur left to make coffee for the two pilots and left Douglas and Martin to their own games. They didn’t really need coffee for an hour and a half flight, but Arthur felt that he would be at least somewhat helpful if he made it. Douglas smirked and looked over to his captain.

“Okay then Martin, since we have a fairly short flight, I’ve thought of a game that not only can I naturally win – but will be short in length.” He innocently looked back at the controls before him even though Martin knew it was just an act.

“And what exactly would that be?” the captain bitterly replied.

“We should compile a list of the oddest places we’ve had sex – first person who makes the other question if it was the truth wins.”

“Surely I could just lie to you and win?”

“Except lying has never been your best quality has it?” Martin could feel his anger rising slightly. He didn’t want to be a part of this and knowing his luck he would have to endeavour it – despite it not ending well in his favour.

“Is this just another attempt to prove how much of a mighty sky god you truly are Douglas? I for one don’t care about your sexual escapades and would rather that you didn’t flaunt them in my face. Unless you need someone to know your dirty secrets.” He smiled to himself thinking he had the upper hand. “Are you that insecure with yourself as a partner that you constantly feel the need to tell me about it?”

“Of course I’m not.” Douglas paused and looked over to his the ginger haired man. “Have you ever thought that maybe I tell you about all these things because I want you to have the image in your head?”

“What on Earth do you mean?”

“I mean, well. I want you to picture it as us.”

Martin paled slightly; he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the flight deck door opening. Arthur waltzed in carrying two mugs filled with freshly brewed coffee. He watched as his pilots sipped at their hot beverages and decided to sit quietly in the middle of the doorway of the flight deck until the end of the flight.

\--

Every flight since ‘the incident’ as Martin liked to call it had been exactly the same as the previous flights. Nothing had changed except from one small thing. Martin couldn’t get the image of Douglas taking him six ways sideways in different situations. The annoying part to these thoughts was that they could be triggered at any time of the day with no warning and it was then that Martin realised that he was in trouble.

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew perfectly well that Douglas had been joking with him in order to get some satisfaction that he could make the ginger haired man squirm. However it didn’t stop Martin feeling an attraction to Douglas and as the days past his frustration grew. He flopped onto his bed and ruffled his hair. Martin needed to get this plan to work if he had any chance of getting these thoughts out of his head anytime soon. He needed to seduce a sky god.

\--

It was weeks before Martin had the chance to put his plan into practice. He knew that as soon as they landed Arthur would have to rush off and meet with the girls from the pony club. Something important had happened to one of the horses the night before and Arthur had nervously asked Martin if he could clean and lock up GERT-I for him. Martin of course accepted and was handed the keys.

“Thanks skip, you’re brilliant.” He jumped up and down before bouncing down the hotel corridor and into his room. Martin was stunned but shook it off as Arthur being Arthur. He was going to get Douglas Richardson’s attention. He was going to do this.

He smiled and went into his own room and packed his things. The three of them had been in Sydney for four days due to a client needing the crew to take him to and from the Australian city. He knew exactly what to do.

\--

The plane landed safely and as predicted, Arthur ran quickly from GERT-I. Douglas looked confused as he noticed the energetic steward sprint across the airfield.

“What’s with him?”

“Oh, he had an issue with the pony club is all.” Martin uttered sadly. Douglas turned his gaze to his captain. He had noticed that Martin had been eerily quiet and had assumed that it had been no more than being tired from the long flight.

“Is everything alright Martin?” he asked, concern etched across his face.

“Hmm? Oh no, I’m fine.” He said quietly. Martin tried to make his way to get out of the flight deck and into the galley but was stopped by an arm, which belonged to one Douglas Richardson.

“Bullshit.” Martin felt Douglas’ hands on his forearms. “Something is clearly up and I’m not letting you past until you tell me what exactly has hot you like this.” The captain laughed and tilted his head back.

“Fine. You want to know? You really want to know?” Douglas nodded slowly. “You managed to do it.”

“Do what?”

“You got those bloody images in my head. O-of us-” Martin flushed. “Y-yeah, and the worst part is that nothing is going to come from it. You just gave me those thoughts for some sort of sick twisted game. Sometimes I-” he was cut off by the feel of a pair of lips on his own.

“I wasn’t playing with you. I wanted you to think of us together because that’s what I think about.” The First Officer leant close towards Martin, putting his lips close enough that the younger man could feel Douglas’ breath on the shell of his ear. “I think about taking you Martin, in every crude, inappropriate way.”

It was then that Martin pushed Douglas to the wall of the flight deck and kissed his First Officer. At first he was timid and Douglas was almost worried that this was the first time Martin had ever done anything of the sort. That thought was soon dismissed when he felt the swift movement of a tongue on his lower lip. Douglas opened his mouth slightly, allowing Martin to explore with his tongue.

It was Martin who broke from the kiss, looking straight into Douglas’ brown eyes he smiled softly. The elder of the two leant forward and kissed the younger’s neck. His large, bold hands moved towards the lithe frame of the captain and removed his jacket.

“Tell me if you don’t want this. I’m not going to force you into things you’ll regret later” Martin let out a small gasp and nodded. He could feel the soft silk of his tie being removed from around his neck.

“I-I told you, those images were in my head. Why would I back out now?” Martin was caught off guard when he felt the soft caress of Douglas’s tongue on the shell of his ear. A small huff of breath escaped the captain’s mouth. He hadn’t realised just how much he had wanted this. Now he feared that should Douglas not want anything to do with him after this little escapade that he may go stir crazy. Swift fingers moved down to the buttons on his uniform. “D-Douglas.” He gasped.

“I’ve hardly even touched you and look how you’re acting.” Douglas moved his hand towards the younger man’s neck, slowly stroking the pale white muscle. The first officer moved to kiss his captain, softly taking his lips onto his own. Smiling when he heard Martin mewl slightly. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Martin shook his head, ginger curls covering his eyes slightly when he looked back at his co-worker.

Douglas finally removed the pale blue shirt of the small pale pilot. Something about seeing Martin pinned against the flight deck wall made Douglas want to cherish and protect him. However, in his lust filled haze all the first officer wanted to do was to take his captain and make him his own. He made work on kissing the younger man’s neck, marking it with small maroon coloured bruises. Ones that Martin would look back on in the morning and remember what had happened right here in GERT-I.

A sudden gasp was heard from the ginger haired pilot, he was not expecting that Douglas would remove his trousers so quickly. Part of him wondered why Douglas had agreed to do this in the first place, he didn’t feel important enough to be in the company of his first officer let alone be important enough to undergo sexual acts. He felt the other man’s hand stroke him softly through his boxer shorts and bit his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape.

“I want to be able to hear you.” Douglas whispered, running the thumb of his free hand gently across Martin’s lips. They kissed again, tongues finding themselves fighting for dominance, a fight Douglas naturally won. The hand in Martin’s trousers did not lose rhythm, and had decided to speed up slightly which elected another surprised gasp to escape the captain’s mouth.

It didn’t take long until the pressure started to build in Martin’s groin.

“I’m s-so close.” He uttered, loud enough so that his partner could hear. Douglas smiled softly at the younger man. He moved close towards Martin’s ear and rubbed his nose softly against it.

“Let go for me.” The older man whispered, and so Martin did. It turned out that Martin was quiet when he climaxed, most likely due to the countless nights that he had stopped himself from screaming out in the fear that the students would catch him in personal acts. Instead of screaming Martin found himself gasping and clinging to Douglas’ uniform. He felt the strong arms of the first officer wrap around his waist and a chin rest upon the crown of his head.

Martin found difficulty in catching his breath, he tried to look up at Douglas but found this to be difficult with the other man cradling him. “What about you?” he said quietly, not wanting to cause any tension or make Douglas feel uncomfortable. The man in question moved his chin from Martin’s head and looked into pale, stormy eyes. They looked so questioning and naïve with the sun coming through the flight deck window.

“Well, it’s all up to you. If you want to carry on this,” He motioned between the two of them, “You know where I live. All you have to do is come home with me tonight. I’ll cook you something up… if you want to that is. I’m not going to force you into anything you don’t want to be a part of.” Martin smiled and cuddled up to Douglas’ chest.

“So what time should I come round then?” He said with a grin. Douglas grinned back. Whatever it was that was forming between the two pilots was going to be difficult. There would be arguments over landings and cheese trays but Douglas realised that as long as he could have Martin in his arms like this everyday for as long as possible, he would endure whatever the world threw at them.

**Author's Note:**

> @starmelace: You were right, I can't write smut.


End file.
